


One Good Deed

by Augustus



Category: The Bill
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-08
Updated: 2000-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod is bored, Tom is grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Deed

Rodney Skase was bored. Sure, it was all very well getting to sit inside in the warm while the woodentops were walking the streets in the rain and the sleet, but there was only so long a man could sit behind a camera, staring at a closed front door, before he began to go a little stir-crazy. It certainly wasn't helping that his only human entertainment was a very sullen Tom Proctor - extraordinarily grumpy even by the man's own standards. No, Rod was well and truly sick of this little obbo - and Chris Deakin was going to hear _all_ about it, whenever the bastard finally decided to call the whole damn thing off.

"How long does Deakin expect us to hang about here anyway," he muttered, grumpily pushing his chair back and stalking over to the two cups and a thermos that stood for the 'refreshments' that they had been promised. "I don't see _him_ hiding behind venetian blinds all day, slowly being tanned in horizontal stripes."

"How the hell should _I_ know?" Tom threw back, his own voice even more surly than Rod's - if that were, in fact, possible. "No one ever tells me anything."

It was rather an over-dramatic statement, but Rod had to admit that there was a little merit in it. Their common superiors certainly had their favourites and Tom never seemed to so much as register in the voting. Rod couldn't quite understand why. Sure, he was the best-looking guy in CID, and John Boulton certainly got the job done, and Danny Glaze seemed, so far, to be a pretty likeable character, but Tom definitely had his merits too.

For starters, he could certainly be relied upon to not get too carried away. And he wasn't _bad_ looking. He had a fantastic body and a face that was home to the sort of expressions that could make you warm to a man with just one look. Rod could see no real reason for the younger man not to be favoured even a little by one Guv'nor or the other.

Then again, perhaps it had something to do with the bad mood that he always seemed to be in…

"It was a rhetorical question, Tom," Rod replied eventually.

"Rhetorical, eh?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you even know what the word means?"

Rod frowned. He didn't understand why his work-mates felt the need to persist in 'humorous' comments about his intellect. So he was a little shallow. That was a matter of priorities, though, not one of intellect. After all, he'd been to university, something to which only a minority of his peers could lay claim. The fact that it had been Art School which he had attended was beside the point. A tertiary education was a tertiary education.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," he responded with a glare. "I bow before your immense intellectual superiority."

Pouring himself an over-brewed cup of tea - and purposefully neglecting to offer Tom a cup - Rod pointedly moved so that his back was to Tom.

"Oh, so you're sulking now, are you?" Tom asked, his voice thick with acerbity. "Welcome back to primary school, boys and girls."

Unwilling to let the younger man grasp the upper hand, Rod spun back around to glower at Tom with what he hoped was an unimpressed expression on his face. "You're in a revolting mood today, Proctor, aren't you? Just my luck to be stuck in someone else's - extremely badly decorated - lounge room with the man who didn't know how to smile!"

"I know how to smile," Tom argued, demonstrating with a rather terrifying show of teeth, which looked more like the snarl of a trapped animal than an expression of pleasure or contentment.

"Oh, lovely," Rod remarked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows disdainfully. "That's a smile to thrill _any_ gorgeous woman."

The pathetic attempt at a smile was quickly snatched from Tom's face. "Yeah, well, not _all_ of us are obsessed with the concept of charming women into bed with a widening of our big blue eyes and a flutter of our eyelashes."

"Are you referring to me?"

Tom sighed deeply and spoke as if to an unseen camera, hidden off to one side. "And he gets annoyed when you question his intelligence…'

"Yeah, thanks a bloody lot, Tom."

"You're welcome."

Tom moved over to pour himself a cup of the appalling brew, giving Rod a wide berth.

"What's wrong?" Rod spat, challenging his work-mate with his eyes. "Scared that you'll catch a fraction of my charisma?"

"Charisma?" Tom's eyes widened alarmingly. "You wouldn't know the quality if you were _injected_ with it! All you know, D.C. Skase, is ego and misguided narcissism!"

Rodney stepped back a fraction, rather shocked by the tone of the other man's - he wasn't sure if it would be _correct_ any more to refer to Tom as a friend - voice.

"Oh…" was all that he could manage to get out for a few seconds or so.

Tom's face softened a little, as if he were aware that he had gone a fraction too far with the last comment.

"I didn't realise that you thought so little of me," Rod said finally, moving back over to his position in front of the camera and suddenly feeling that boredom would be much preferable to the sort of 'entertainment' that he was likely to be party to at the hands of _this_ particular work-mate.

There was a loud sigh from behind, followed by a sound that could well have been a fist hitting a wall, but Rod refused to be drawn by his curiosity to any acknowledgement of the other man's presence.

_// If he wants to think that I'm sulking, then so be it… //_

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't exactly describe my feelings in quite that way…" came Tom's voice finally, after, perhaps, he had finished his little tantrum.

Rod didn't quite know what to make of that. If it was meant to be an apology, it was certainly a pretty pathetic attempt at such.

Soft footsteps and a slight creak of the chair beside him attested to the fact that Tom had rejoined Rod at the window. He busied himself with looking through the camera's view finder and fiddling with the focus, determined not to give him the minor victory that would surely be awarded should Rod look at the younger man.

"So, are you not speaking to me now, or something?" Tom asked finally, his tone greatly subdued now.

"I wouldn't dare," Rod replied coolly. "You would probably accuse me of immaturity again."

Tom pulled Rod away from the camera, forcing him to turn towards him, despite the other D.C.'s own wishes. 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," Tom muttered, the words coming out almost painfully. "I didn't really mean any of it."

Rod blinked, quite surprised frankly. He hadn't been expecting an apology from CID's answer to a funeral procession. "Oh… okay then…" he managed to get out finally. Thinking for a moment more, however, he realised that a mere weak apology was just not going to cut it.

"Actually, no, no it's not okay!" he corrected. "I might have a few little problems with _you_ , Tom Proctor, but do you see _me_ spouting off about the way I feel whenever I'm in a 'slightly worse than the usual' bad mood?!?"

Tom stayed silent, eyes widening a little at the older man's heated outburst.

"I could tell you a _thousand_ things that irritate me about you!" Rod went on, taking a sort of cruel pleasure from the hurt look in Tom's blue eyes.

"I really wish that you wouldn't," Tom said quietly.

Rod regarded him intently for a minute, wondering whether he should show Tom any mercy or, instead, hit him with the full force of a Skase scorned. In the end, however, there was just something in the cast of his fellow D.C.'s eyes that prevented him from verbalising the harsh - and untrue - words that were welling up from within his throat.

"You know what the problem with you is, Tom?" he asked finally, once his anger had subsided a little. 

Tom shook his head mutely, looking as though he was expecting a titanic outpouring of vitriol.

"You need to be kissed, Tom Proctor," Rod stated, getting a strange _Gone With The Wind_ flash back. "You need to be kissed to within an inch of your life and then maybe you'd lighten up a little."

Tom just stared at him in obvious disbelief.

"What?" he asked finally, brow furrowed in an almost comical expression of confusion.

"You heard me," Rod answered smoothly. "One good kiss and you'd be a changed person."

The confused look was beginning to be replaced by an expression of extreme distrust. "And you're the person whom you have in mind to do me this incredible 'favour', are you?" Tom asked, his gaze not moving from Rod's own eyes.

Actually, the thought hadn't even occurred to Rodney. It wasn't as though he had been planning the line for days - it had just popped out of his mouth at an opportune moment. For starters, if it had been premeditated, Rod would have thought to put on his best Rhett Butler drawl for full dramatic effect or to have looked up the original quote so that he could be sure to at least get _that_ right. As it was, however, he didn't know quite _where_ the thought had come from. And he _certainly_ hadn't considered the idea of it being _him_ who would be the one doing the kissing.

_// Although… //_

It didn't seem too terrible an idea, really. Giving Tom the kiss of his lifetime would definitely dispel any misconceived notions about Rod not being the most desirable guy at Sun Hill nick - hell, the most desirable guy in the whole of Greater London, as far as he knew. And it wasn't as though the thought of locking lips with the younger man was horribly repulsive to him.  
Rod opened his mouth to affirm Tom's suspicions then quickly thought better of it. It wouldn't do to let the man get too cocky about his own attractiveness. Rod was doing this as somewhat of a community service, really, not through any real desire of his own. He didn't want Tom to get the wrong idea.

Eliminating the possibility of speech, Rodney was left with a single option. Action. Rod was good with action. He knew where he _stood_ with action.

And so he acted.

Raising himself from his seat, Rod dragged a stunned Tom up onto his own feet, pausing a moment to take in the bewildered expression on his work-mate's face before gently meeting Tom's lips with his own.

Tom's lips were surprisingly soft; frozen in the shock of the contact, and yet slightly parted and enticingly warm. Despite the words that had flowed from that very mouth only minutes ago, there was no vitriol in those lips, motionless though they were.

It was just a brief kiss, but Rod couldn't help but see Tom in a slightly different light when he pulled away moments later. The younger man's face was a picture of shock and bewilderment, eyes wide with uncertainty and skin flushed with what Rod would have _liked_ to think was desire, although he realised it was much more likely to be embarrassment that was doing the colouring.

_// I'm only just getting started, D.C. Proctor… //_

Moving in for a second attempt, Rod found the kiss returned this time, tentatively at first, but gradually becoming more and more passionate. Almost subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Tom's slimmer body, the gesture quickly echoed by the object of this hands-on education.

Tom's torso felt firm and warm beneath Rod's arms, the hard lines of his back providing an enthralling contrast to the soft touch of his lips and the delightful play of tongue on tongue.

Reaching up a hand to cup the back of Tom's head gently, Rod pulled back once again to drink in the vision of the other man's face. The eyes were no longer confused; the look of shock replaced by an almost unseeing glaze of lust. His lips were swollen and reddened, eyelids sagging a little with the heavy load of desire. It was a beautiful sight.

Not one harsh, cynical gaze remained in those eyes; no sneers hid within those lips, no bitterness in that jaw. Rod had been right. Being kissed was _good_ for Tom Proctor.

His task was probably completed, but Rod was reluctant to stop _quite_ yet, taking one last look at Tom's face, before guiding the younger man back into another kiss, pressing his body hard against the slimmer body of his work-mate, mouth more insistent now, lips laying claim to this new territory. Rod's exploration of the short hair at the back of Tom's head was answered by the latter's own fingers plunging into Rod's own, longer, hair, their touch almost rough as the hand both played with the hair and pressed Rod's mouth even harder into Tom's own.

A firm, insistent pressure on Rodney's upper thigh attested to the fact that the kissing was beginning to have an effect beyond that of merely lightening the younger man up a little. Tom's body no longer seemed to be staying upright of its own accord, Rod's arms apparently providing its only real support.

_// I should probably have mercy on the poor guy, //_ Rod thought, as he paused to regain his breath a little. Grinning evilly, he dove back in to reclaim Tom's lips. _// He certainly didn't show_ me _any mercy earlier on… //_

Despite himself, Rod was beginning to enjoy this whole thing as something more than a mere punishment for his surly work-mate. Grumpy bastard or not, Tom certainly knew what he was doing with that incredible mouth of his, and his body really _did_ feel rather nice, pressed hard up against Rod's own.

_// That’s not the only thing that's hard… //_

His own arousal came as somewhat of a shock to Rod. After all, he hadn't initiated the contact through any ongoing desire for Tom. It was his good deed for the day, that was all. It was purely a matter of coincidence that the deed happened to prove pleasurable for the giver as well as the receiver.

Slightly out of breath, Rod pushed all traces of philosophical query out of his mind as he ground his groin hard against Tom's, eliciting soft moans from the throats of both men and sending a hot arrow of pleasure shooting throughout the regions of his body. Rod's breath caught in his throat as Tom's lips pulled away from his own, instead kissing a fiery path down Rod's neck, before giving way to a soft bite on the sensitive join of neck and shoulder.

Suddenly Rod's legs were useless. Unable to support himself, let alone the sagging body of the younger man, he sank almost gracefully down to the worn carpet of the floor, pulling Tom down with him. They settled onto the floor in a tangle of heated bodies, Tom managing to move first and pulling himself up so that he was straddling the other D.C.'s body.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," Tom murmured quietly, as Rod's fevered mind tried desperately to make sense of the words. "You don't know how long I've wanted _you_ …"

As Rod tried to comprehend the full meaning of Tom's confession, the latter quickly lowered himself down so that their lips could reacquaint themselves, his lean body pleasantly heavy, erection occasionally brushing up against Rod's own and sending fiery tendrils of pleasure throughout his body.

Even as his lips continued their task of rendering Rod completely useless for anything other than the near worship of the other man's body, Tom's fingers were busy with the buttons of Rod's shirt, a cool draft of air signifying his eventual success.

After a final, parting kiss, Tom switched his concentration to the burning flesh of Rod's torso, raining light kisses all over his work-mate's chest before fastening a warm, damp mouth onto one pleasantly aching nipple. Rod moaned wordlessly as Tom sucked fiercely, his free hand playing almost roughly with the hard nub of the other nipple.

Pulling Tom up to meet his lips once more, Rod slid a hand of his own inside the untucked bottom of the younger man's shirt, his fingers exploring the new territory of Tom's chest as Rod's mouth possessively claimed that of the other man.

Finally Tom broke free of the kiss, his lips recommencing their path down Rod's torso, pausing at his stomach as a hot tongue flicked teasingly into his navel. It took Rod a moment before he realised that Tom's hand was industriously intent on undoing the button of his fly.

Frowning a little, Rodney let his lust-drunk mind take in this new information. This whole thing had already gone a lot further than had been his original intention. But this…

Smiling wryly, Rod raised himself slightly up on to one elbow, so that his free hand could gently caress the back of Tom's head.

_// Like I would ever be able to stop now, anyway… //_

Somewhere in the course of the last ten or so minutes, Tom had snatched control of the proceedings, perhaps with his amazing confession, although more probably though his own talents. Surprisingly, however, Rod found himself quite happy to be led - as long as the process continued to feel this damn incredible!

A cooling breeze around Rod's legs and groin revealed that Tom had been successful in his efforts, Rod's trousers and boxers now resting somewhere around the region of his ankles. A low, guttural moan escaped Tom's lips as he regarded the sight in front of him, stretching up to press another desire filled kiss to Rod's mouth before moving his entire body slightly so that his head was poised directly above the throbbing erection of his fellow D.C.

Rod's mind registered what was about to happen just seconds before Tom's mouth engulfed him, ensuring that Rod wouldn't be thinking about much at all for the next few minutes of his life.

The younger man's technique was somewhat lacking in experience and elegance, but Rod wasn't about to complain. In fact, he was rather embarrassed to realised that the low, constant flow of affirmation and "Oh God!"s was pouring from his own mouth, as Tom's lips and tongue pleasured his almost painfully hard erection.

It was all over entirely too fast, with Rod unable to control himself when faced with the combination of the physical sensations and the mind-numbing knowledge that it was _Tom Proctor_ who was making him feel this incredible. He came suddenly and intensely, a low cry escaping his lips as his new lover swallowed what he could, his own eyes dazed and his expression almost sated.

After resting his cheek on Rod's thigh for a moment, Tom lifted his frame so that he could meet Rod's lips once again, the older man smiling slightly at the unfamiliar taste of himself on the other man's lips.

"Wow," he murmured into Tom's kiss in a rather clichéd manner. "That was… fantastic…"

Smiling, Tom pulled away, raising himself up off Rod's prone body. "You had better get dressed," he responded shyly. "Deakin could turn up at any moment."

"But… you didn't… I mean… I haven't…" Rod began, confused.

Tom pressed another kiss to Rod's lips before standing and pulling Rod to his own feet. "That's okay," he shrugged, blushing slightly. "Even _that_ was so much more that I ever would have thought I'd be able to experience with you. And…" He paused, his expression somewhat dubious. "…and there's always later…"

Rod felt a slight tug at his heart as he watched the interplay of fear, uncertainty and even a trace of hopefulness on the younger man's face.

"Isn't there?" Tom asked tentatively, every emotion that he was experiencing showing clearly in the cool blue of his eyes.

Rod pulled Tom to himself in a crushing embrace, only partially aware of his own undressed state. "Oh _hell_ yeah," he vowed into Tom's neck.

They embraced for a moment longer, before Tom pulled away. "Come on," he smiled, relief and happiness etched all over his features. "Get your clothes on."

Rod busied himself with righting the clothing of his nether regions while Tom re-buttoned his shirt. Just as the last button was hooked into its hole, there was a loud crash from behind, as the door was flung open and a rather irate D.I. Chris Deakin burst into the room.

"What the _hell_ have you two been _doing_?" he shouted, before they had even had enough time to acknowledge his presence. "Roberts has been and gone, and did either of you two stooges even so much as pick up your radios?!?"

He froze as he slowly began to take in the guilty and embarrassed looks on the faces of the two D.C.s. "What the…" He paused and backed away slightly. "Oh dear God…"

"Um, we must have been grabbing a cuppa or something," Rod said quickly, although it was obvious from Deakin's face that he wasn't buying it.

Deakin sighed. "Okay," he said finally. "I'll overlook it just this once. But it had better _not_ happen again." He took a quick look at his watch, obviously eager to remove himself from the other two men's presence. "It's almost knock off time. You might as well head off home, seeing as the obbo was a complete bust."

Rod and Tom exchanged a guilty look. "Sure guv'," Tom said sheepishly. "And thanks."

Deakin left without so much as a goodbye, and Rod and Tom found themselves alone again.

"Want to go back to my place or something?" Rod suggested tentatively.

"Definitely," Tom smiled, taking the older man's hands in his own.

"I guess I was right all along, then," Rod joked. "You _did_ just need to be kissed!"

Tom smiled slightly. "Not _quite_ right," he corrected. "I just needed to be kissed by _you_."

Returning the smile, Rod leant down slightly to do just that.

**{fin}  
08th September 2000**


End file.
